


Reinhardt's best friend

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluffy platonic Reader and Reinhardt stuff, Hope you enjoy, Male-Female Friendship, Short, oh and ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: You rant, Reinhardt listens then helps you take a breather and calm down. It certainly works





	Reinhardt's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Request:  
> Could you write some cute fluff with Reinhardt?Like Overwatch got a few new recruits, and this one female recruit gets close to this big German and the two of them become best friends? Like the reader looks at him as his big brother, and after a tiring training with the Strike Commander he just helps her relax, let's her sit on his big shoulders while walking back to the common room or what not,ranting,and after that watching something together.
> 
> And this was thus born. Enjoy  
> Also it's short
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

No one was quite sure how Reinhardt took to you so fast, it was almost as if he took one look at you and went ‘yes, i’m going to protect her’ and that was that. People often teasingly called you ‘The Knight’s Little Sister’ but you didn’t mind so much. It was pretty accurate with how you looked up to him as a big brotherly figure anyway. It was after training with Jack and you found him where he always was, waiting for you outside the training room. He took one look at you and frowned before holstering you onto his shoulders and you were too tired, angry and sore to protest. The first few seconds were in silence before you started ranting.

“I’ve done this how many times now?! and he still treats me like it’s my first time handling a gun! It’s ridiculous and stupid!” You said throwing your arms up into the air. Most days you would talk about things other than training as training often only came up prompted by Reinhardt or when you needed to rant. It seemed today, it would the latter. 

Reinhardt listened attentively as he carried you towards your room, you ranting and talking until you’d tired yourself out and finished talking with a quiet sigh. By that point, he had gotten to your room and was opening the door. You slipped off his shoulders and landed on your feet-something you’d gotten better with with practice- he let you go inside first before he came in. Shutting the door behind him, he gently pulled you into a comforting brotherly hug. You hugged back, relaxing.

There wasn’t much one of Reinhardt’s hugs couldn’t cure.

“Considering the day you’ve had, go and have a nice shower. We shall watch your favourite movie to make up for the day you’ve had.” he said and you looked at him smiling

“That sounds awesome, thank you” you said before laughing as he ruffled your hair, completely ruining the hairstyle you’d worn that day “Reinhardt!”

“Sorry sorry” he said chuckling, clearly not sorry at all and you pointed a finger at him. Eyes narrowed as you attempted to look threatening.

“You are going to pay dearly for that” You told him gravely before grabbing one of the throw cushions off the couch and racing towards him with a battle cry.

Hours later you’d both settled down, the front room a complete mess from your pillow fight but you felt better. With your favourite movie playing and Reinhardt sitting next to you on the floor, nibbling on the snacks you’d grabbed. The night had turned out better than you thought it would have. You silently gave Reinhardt a hug-which he more than happily returned- before the both of you continued to watch the movie. Quite content to sit there until it was over.


End file.
